


Inexorably

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too early for descriptions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't die

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my first fan-fic, but I'm not new to writing. I had part of this in my docs, so I just edited and finished it up, and now here is the almost finished product. I'm not sure if I should continue it or not, just wanted to at least get this chapter out there. It's been collecting dust for quite a while so.. enjoy, I guess.

Usually, one would think that the calming waves of the ocean would bring a sense of serenity and clarity with it- calming all those whose minds were troubled and filled with hate. But tonight, as the waves crashed harshly into the side of a wooden ship idling in the middle of one of the harshest squalls of this Winter’s month, the air was filled with nothing but that dreaded emotion. Two clans faced off weapons drawn and ready- the moonlight reflecting off of the spotless silver tools that were created for destruction and violence.  
In the front of one of the groups, there stood a girl, the expression of determination glued onto her delicate, white face. She had her three companions, lined up behind her, the same-mutual- expression shared between them. They were outnumbered in people, yes, but their skill was unmatched.  
“The scoundrel pirates, Smog. Are you prepared to meet your demise?” The brunette’s voice rang clear through the storm like a church bell, her companions behind her silently supporting her intrepid words.  
The said pirates sneered at the young one’s words. A tall, aged looking man stepped forward, “You’re a little far from home lamb.” He gave the most sleazy grin at the young woman, making her face contort into anger. “Don’t indulge him…” Sighed the black haired man behind her. She sighed, tilting her head down at her companion's words. Lifting her head back up, she had a smug grin on her face, “I think it’s about time we retrieve what’s ours.” With a final glance at her friends, she launched herself, her friends following suit in an explosive battle, four against twenty. The brunette almost let a satisfied smirk as her blade found it’s mark on the sleazy pirate’s shoulder, slicing him a flesh wound. The elder man cried out in pain, but didn’t slow down his assaults, his blade swinging down in effortless ease. The girl was having trouble keeping up, and just as she just barely managed to block one attack, another landed on her arm, preceded by another block and another cut on her cheek. This man was obviously no beginner, but the young one was itching to prove herself. Just as the pirate would land a fatal blow to her shoulder, came a shrill screech that sent the brunette into a horrified frenzy. She had recognized that high-pitched scream, and only the worst of outcomes crossed her mind. Falling out of her stupor, she managed to clash her sword against the pirate’s blade, sending her tumbling back against another. She watched as the pirate looked around wildly, notice how few numbers he’s been reduced to, and scramble back near his exit- a plank connecting two ships together.  
“You haven’t beaten me yet, but let me give you some breathing space little miss. Next time you see me, I won’t be half as gentlemanly as I have been today!” The pirate thus turned on his heel and called his men to retreat. Reluctantly, they did so, but not without being clipped from behind as a final driving force for them to fall back. And just as quick as they had came, they were gone.

Seeing that the threat was gone, the brunette sheathed her weapon, pushing the threat to the back of her mind. There were greater things to worry about. Frantically, she swept the bloody deck with her gaze. Bodies littered the floor, but one in particular caught her attention. Her breath caught in her throat. With weak knees, she ran as fast as she could, sliding down to her allies level and holding her head upon her lap. She didn’t care that blood soaked through her clothing.  
Looking over the girl in her hold, she noticed the big, red gash on her neck. She bit back a startled sob as she slapped her hands to cover the wound. A failed attempt to keep the much needed fluid in her friend’s body. She felt her own heart beat out of her chest, as her friend coughed blood, staining her pearly white skin with red. She knew she was finished, yet she just couldn’t believe it in her heart.  
“What has happened!” A voice, so distant yet so close had called out for her. She didn’t have to look to tell who it was. “S-she won’t make it..” Her voice, she found, was hoarse, even making herself wince at how difficult it was to keep it steady. She could tell that the man beside her was in the same position. They had all wanted to go home after this. The had all had plans together after this war, and yet they found themselves having nothing to celebrate like they had hoped. Like they had prayed. And this guilt had fallen to the brunettes shoulders alone. For it was she who had started this war. It was she, who had killed her first mate. Her friend, whose once so full of life eyes had dimmed to a dull green. Her blonde hair caked with blood. This is why she was against hiring her. She knew she was weak and yet she had let her fight on her behalf. She felt like the whole world was coming apart, but she knew she had to keep it together. If not for her own sake, for the knowledge that her journey was not over.  
She felt a hand clasped onto her shoulder, a reassuring gesture despite the owner of the hand’s bitterness towards the situation. She could always tell, but right now it was not so difficult to see. The prince was as crestfallen as her.  
There was a silent, choked sob, coming from one she had all but forgotten, and her guilt had immediately tripled. Of course, who could forget her friend’s lover. The black haired man who had held her back previously, was now crying over his love’s struggling for life body. His own face contorting in pain she has never seen before on a human’s face. It made her stomach twist with pain at the scene unfurling in front of her. Like a terrible nightmare her mind refused to wake her from. For a second, she realized, that maybe she would never wake up, and that maybe she deserved it. For all the pain that she had caused to those she cared about, her punishment was reliving this scene for all of an eternity. Whether asleep, or awake, her mind would replay this. “W-What happened!?” Her friend’s lover finally spoke, his voice was shaky as he held back the sobs. The brunette shook her head solemnly. “I… I do not know myself. I believe she was just not… not strong enough…” At this the man’s face changed from depression, to anger. She reared her head back as the man faced her, “You are to blame! You killed her! You should have known from the start that this would’ve happened when you told her to help you! When you came knocking at our door! YOU KILLED HER!” His words had repeated her mind, and her head hung heavily from her shoulders. She bit back more sobs. She knew he was right. She was the one to blame. It was all her fault.  
“D-do..n’t.. B-bla..me.. Az...u..rre… M-my...fault…*Cough*..too...r-re..ckle..ss…” The man looked back at his lover, realizing she was not yet gone and kneeled by her side once more. “Don’t speak… shhhh… don’t speak… you’re going to be fine.” The man’s voice was shaking and anyone could tell by just listening to his voice, that everything was not fine. Things were as far from fine as they could be. The blonde shook her head before turning to look up at the brunette above her. She gave a pained smile, which looked more like a grimace, and the the brunette name Azure returned it. “H-heey… It..w-wa..s…*Cough* nice…” She continued despite her lover’s protest, “...I kn..ow… le..t me...make it...up to you..” Her cold, pale hand had lifted up, brushing the brunettes cheek softly. A small glow had emitted from her hand, a light baby blue that was so weak that anyone could hardly call it a glow, but more of a dim flicker. Despite this, she felt the magic all the same. It was warm and buzzed with life. She was healing her cut she had gotten from the battle.  
Azure shook her head wildly. “Why? You’re dying, why do you heal me?” Her voice was soft and pained, and the look on her face was a mixture of hurt and confusion. Her friend smiled. “Yo..u ..were al..ways.. so...kind-*Cough*....I’m...not...he..ali..ng you…” Her words grew fainter and more struggled as she spoke. Azure felt her damn finally break, tears landing on her clothes as she watched her friend get weaker and weaker. “Please don’t… Alice… Please..” Alice didn’t listen, her hand had brushed Azure’s cheek, the glow returning. The warm feeling danced on her face before spreading to her chest in a slow, buzzing movement. The boys just watched in horrid awe at the gesture. And Azure felt like she was falling...

When you love someone so dearly, it makes it hard to forget them after they’re gone. Sometimes, we would do, the most unthinkable and vile things, to bring back the people we believe we will never see again. We get so lost in our past memories of said person, that we leave no room for us to grow as an individual. Kip felt like she understood this very well, as these dreams keep reappearing, not letting her forget. She once lost someone very important to her. But that one important to her would not leave without a final gift. The gift of love. The gift of ignorance. The gift of reliving the life she wished she could’ve had instead.


	2. Her Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I suppose I'm continuing? I might just change the OC into a x reader thing, but I need your guy's opinion. Tell me if you'd rather read this as yourself! I had fun writing this in the middle of nowhere. Literally, I'm in the middle of the lake, writing out this story on my phone. Never go fishing with your father when all you really want to do is watch anime... anyway, see ya!

Kip felt like she was falling. It was the same feeling as the one in her dream- the horribly vivid dream that replayed in her conscious mind. The dream of her in someone else’s body, yet the emotions were all the same. It felt exactly the same. Like it actually happened. The screaming, raven haired man, the blonde prince, and the dying woman. But what struck her as odd was not the fact that this dream felt real. It was that she couldn’t understand ‘why’? She couldn’t remember where she was, what that dream was, why she had that dream, or what was about to happened. She had nothing except..

The terrible falling feeling. The soft buzz of magic from that strange, blonde girl. And no recollection of any past events. Just that dream, and this darkness. Although the darkness may just be from her eyes being closed.

She doesn’t know when, but suddenly the feeling was gone. She realized as she just laid there, that she was no longer falling. Instead she lay unmoving, on something soft and earthy. She could just make out the orange glow from behind her eyelids, signaling light. She must be outside. Does that mean that it was not a dream? Is she still in that terrible place, with that horrible storm? Those horrible words that stung her heart, and the loss of a one she guessed was a loved-one? She bolted up, afraid of what she might see, afraid that she may just be reliving it all over again, that she’d wake up on that boat. Terrified green eyes scanned all over and she visibly relaxed. This wasn't her dream. No, it was totally different. The air here, it was hard to explain for the small girl, but it was calming; peaceful, almost. There was no threats anywhere near her. She was safe.

Letting out the breathe she didn't know she was holding in, she looked at what she was laying on. Bright, yellow flowers. She remembered, vaguely, of reading something about these specific flowers, but the thought escapes her. She shakes her head to rid her of past foggy memory, and gets on her feet, looking around for anyway that might lead her.. somewhere.

As she gazes up, she realises that she must've fell. That would explain the feeling of falling to her death, anyway. And since it was pretty high, she thinks, it must be the reason why she lost her memory. She sighs. Well, now that she has that figured out, suppose we find a way to leave? But where.

Kip almost missed the dark entrance to a hallway, over the fact that it was so dark. It almost sent chills to her spine, but, she concedes that maybe she was just being childish. She wasn't suppose to be afraid of the dark. (She wasn't sure how old she was, but surely she shouldn't delve too much on that, seeing as it gave her the worst headache.) Hesitantly, she admits that it's the only way out, and starts walking. How bad can it be, anyway. If anything happens, she'll take care of it, right? Take things as they come. At least it's something.

As it turns out, the hallway wasn't as dark as Kip previously thought. Sure, there was a huge absence in light, but there was also a hole in the ceiling- just like the room she had woken up in. The hole was gracious enough to let filters of light enter the hall, shining down on a dirt spot like a spotlight. Kip paused. In the center of that spotlight, was another yellow flower. But this flower seemed different. It was more animated, and bounced in a faux happy dance. It had a cute, happy face as it's eyes fixed on her. She tilt her head slightly and made her way over, doing her best to not freak out. For all she knew, this could be absolutely normal. 

“Hmm… well you're not Frisk…” It eyed her more closely as she stepped forward, looking slightly interested in her presence.  
“Huh?” Kip replied with the only thing her befuddled mind could come up with. The flower recomposed it's happy demeanor, and looked quite excited.  
“Oh, silly me! Where are my manners? Golly, you must be so confused. Please ignore what I had just said. My name is Flowey! And you're in the underground!”  
It was Kip’s turn to eye the flower, up and down. This flower didn't look like an obvious threat. It had shown no ill intent, and was currently, the only creature around that could talk to her and give her some answers.  
Kip smiled back at the flower, an attempt to appease its temper when she had not replied, “Uh.. Sorry. Yes, I am confused. The underground, you say?”  
Flowey grinned at her, “Yep! Let me give you a rundown on how things work down here, since I'll be your new friend!”  
Kip beamed at that.

*The thought of making a new friend, fill you with KINDNESS

Now Kip was completely at ease with this cute, harmless flower. Surely, things couldn't be all bad down here if the ‘underground’ was filled with nice talking flowers like Flowey?  
“Alright! Now this might feel weird, but are you ready?” Kip hesitated at that, but then smiled and noded. Flowey grinned, although Kip didn't notice something was off with that grin when a soft tugging sensation pulled at her chest. She gasped quietly when the feeling grew stronger, a soft buzz permeating throughout her body. This buzz brought her attention back to her dream…

Before Kip could even realize it, there was a soft, green glow brightening up the now small room. When she looked up, there was a glowing, green heart hovering above her. She parted her lips, wanting to ask what it was, but closed it when she found no words. She was enraptured by its warmth. The way the buzzing calmed her muscles and quieted her thoughts. Flowey seemed beyond confused when he gazed at the green soul, seemingly not expecting that either. For a while, they both just stared.

Flowey, realizing his absent mind, cleared his throat and continued to smile at the young girl, “That's your soul! And I gotta say, you have a pretty nice one! It's your entire being wrapped into one tiny form. Your soul starts off weak, but you can gain power by collecting love! You want some love, don't you?”  
Kip wasn't sure how to respond. She blankly stared down at her feet. Wow, she was wearing some neat-o boots..

She looked back up st Flowey's soft chuckle, “Don't worry, I'll share some with you! Down here, we spread love through these little, white friendliness bullets! Are you ready? Collect as many as you can!” As Flowey was talking, white “friendliness pellets” appeared above the flower’s head, and with a wink, the pellets floated over towards the green heart. Kip watched, fascinated, until…

With a grunt and a pained shudder, Kip fell to her knees. Blood sputters out of her mouth as she goes to speak, only to choke on her blood and words. Her eyes widened, has this flower lied to her? Was he really intending to harm her?! She couldn't believe that anyone could smile like that in the face of death.  
Flowey’s face was… horrifying. And the laughter that followed was the shit-icing on the top of a shit cake.  
“Idiot! In this world, it's kill or be killed! You must be as stupid as you look right now!” Flowey giggled at his own insult, “This was just a set back; after you're gone, Frisk will return, and no one will ever remember you!” More of those damned pellets appeared, circling around her soul. She winced as the flower continued it's psychotic laughter. This can't be the end! She can't die right now!  
She wasn't sure if it was the adrenalin acting, or if she was just indeed, stupid, but she did the only thing her mind could think of. She knew that Flowey had been baited and caught her mistake. She immediately felt guilty. “..sorry..” she muttered, clenching her jaw as the pain throbbed through her body and what felt like, soul.  
Her vision was getting dimmer, she noticed, and watched at the white pellets slowly crept closer and closer. Black dots twisted at the edge of her vision, getting dark, darker, yet darker.

The last thing she saw was a light in the midst of darkness.


End file.
